PROJECT SUMMARY Stanford University School of Medicine is a site of unparalleled excellence in biomedical research and is a innovative leader in the fields of cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine. The Stanford Integrated Cardiovascular/Pulmonary Residency Research Training Program described in this proposal will provide research opportunities for talented individuals engaged in the residency stage of their medical training. The program will draw resident investigators from the Stanford residency programs in Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Cardiothoracic Surgery, and Radiology, and place them in basic, translational, and clinical research laboratories affiliated with the Stanford Cardiovascular Institute (CVI) for a mentored research experience lasting 1-2 years. Upon completion of their clinical training, successful resident-investigators would be eligible for K38 funding to support continued research efforts. This program would also fill a particular need of the Cardiothoracic Surgery and Anesthesiology residency programs, which require their trainees to dedicate a period of their time to research and would provide new and valuable opportunities for residents in other specialties. Research mentors for the proposed StARR program would be members of the Stanford CVI, which offers a unique platform by which to train the next generation of basic and translational scientists. Major research programs within the CVI are organized into Cardiac, Vascular, and Pulmonary disease categories, incorporating the disciplines of Genomics, Proteomics and Bioinformatics; Cellular and Molecular Biology; Imaging; Bioengineering; and Population Science. CVI scientists share a common interest in the mechanisms behind cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine, and work together towards creating novel therapeutic, regenerative, and preventative approaches to cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases. Furthermore, the CVI already offers multifaceted educational and career development programs that would enhance the experience of StARR trainees and prepare them to launch successful careers as future clinician scientists with successful academic careers.